


Der Fuchs und Der Bär Jude

by Faithviper



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M, Possible fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithviper/pseuds/Faithviper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fox and the bear Jew is a possible fanfic that I want to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So I've been thinking about writing an Inglourious Basterds fic with the movie ending slightly differently and having Donny live in this and having a female love interest as well. I just don't know if I want her to possibly be Landa's daughter or not.

The plot would be that she had been planning to run away with her gypsy boyfriend before she can be forced into getting married to one of the higher ranking soldiers, like Dieter maybe, but just as they get to each other, Landa and some other soldiers catch them. Her boyfriend will be shot in front of her before she is taken away and back home for the night, the next day she is forced to pack her things because she is being sent to go get married, she would be traveling with Werner when they get attacked by The Basterds.


	2. Character Sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my character, tell me what you think of her.

Name: Misha Mikkel Landa-Vanko  
Nickname: Pasha or Kleiner Fuchs - little Fox  
Father: Hans Landa  
Mother: Elizaveta Vanko   
Eyes: Blue   
Hair: Blond hair with hints of red  
Bloodlines: Russian on her mother's side and Austrian on her father's side.  
Speaks: Russian, Austrian, German, English, French, and Finnish.  
Job: Bookstore cashier.   
Prized Belongings: A silver ring with a ruby on it that belonged to her mother, and a silver necklace with a heart shaped charm with a heart shaped ruby in the center from her boyfriend before he is killed.   
Likes: Sweets, being free, her mom, snow, books, her job, her boyfriend, gypsies, and The Basterds   
Hates: Her father, her boss, Hitler, guns, Nazis, and bitter food   
Additude: She loves to cook, be outside, help others like her mother, but she hates Nazis and everything about them, the only thing that she has in common with her father is that she loves to learn new things all the time.  
History: When Misha was 5 when her parents split up, she lived with her mother in Russia until her mother became very I'll and died. She then was moved back to Germany to live with her father when she was 13, it was there that she met Alex who was a gypsy who she fell in love with.


	3. Looking for a beta.

I would love if I could have someone to look over my chapters before I post them, anyone want to help?


End file.
